On Call
by Runner043
Summary: Chin and Steve work on what should be their day off because Kono is busy with a B&E where she's the victim.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the next piece in a series of Flangell re-writes I'm doing to focus on Kono, who remeinds me of Detective Jessica Angell of CSI:NY. This is a piece from the original story of the same title where Flack & Angell are both working on-call that day.

btw - the 2nd chapter will actually be a 2nd version for all you KoVe shippers (as requested).

Title: "On Call"

Author: Runner043

Rating: T

Warnings/Spoilers: none

Archive Permission: Sure

Disclaimer: all Hawaii Five-0 characters belong to CBS, I'm only borrowing them for this creative indeavor and promise to return them unharmed.

Description: Kono is house & dog sitting for her brother and sister-in-law on Maui, but of course things don't go as smoothly as they should.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Chin had just sent the suspect to booking and was looking forward to getting out of there. He turned off his computer before heading to the locker room. He was only on-call today and didn't have to be there unless something else came up, compensation for pulling an all-nighter at the Smart Table. He checked the time on his cell phone since he'd grabbed it to call his cousin, 'Although, if I wait just a little longer I can just talk to her when she comes in.' He thought to himself. He really wanted to tell her that he was seeing Malia again, and he knew that should be done face-to-face.

"Hey, Kelly!" Sargeant Duke Lukela called out from near the glass doors and signaled him over.

"Hey, Chin!" Steve stopped him before he rached Lukela.

"What's up, Steve?" Chin asked.

"Have you seen Kono yet?" Steve asked and Chin shook his head.

"And you're not going to. At least for a while." Lukela said, aproaching the other two men.

"Why's that?" They both asked, turning to him.

"She's hung up on a B&E right now." Lukela informed them.

"Sorry, Chin." Steve said with a shrug, since he had not yet been notified of a homice that needed their attention. "Since you're on-call, I may need you to cover for her." He added before turning to Lukela, "How many?" asked.

"Zero. There were no homicides on this one, fortunately." Lukela replied.

"Then why is someone from Five-0 on a B&E call?" Steve asked, seeking clarification.

"When she's the victim." Lukela explained, then raised a hand at noticing the other men's immediate reaction of concern. "She's okay. I just got a fax from the P.D. over on Maui. Apparently that's where Officer Kalakaua was last night. Here's the fax they sent over. Figured you'd want to read it for yourselves." He added, handing over the piece of paper.

Chin nodded, he'd let Steve read the fax, he had a preferred method of getting his information form his cousin. He pulled out his phone as he walked away.

"Kalakaua." She answered, not looking at the caller ID first.

"Hey, it's me." Chin answered back.

"I take it you've heard." She said with a smirk at her cousin's concern.

"Just found out. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm not finished here at Maui P.D., so I can't talk right now. I'll call ya later, when I'm back."

They both hung up and Chin felt better having just heard his cousin's voice. His phone rang, it was dispatch, they had a call to go to. He'd have to read the fax later, or better yet, hear it from Kono herself.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Chin left the small mom & pop store quite frustrated. There were just not enough clues on this case to point them in any distinct direction. What frustrated him more was not having heard back from Kono yet. 'Surely she can't still be on Maui.' he thought to himself. His phone rang, it was Danny, there was another lead and he needed to stop by the lab.

"Can you explain this in English for me, Charlie?" Chin requested, knowing full well that the lab tech knew full well that he didn't understand a word of the scientific termonology he had just used.

Fong laughed and started to explain again when Chin's phone rang. "Excuse me, Charlie. It's Lukela." He said. "Lieutenant Kelly." He said, answering his cell, followed by, "Hmm, okay, why's that?"

"Everything okay?" Fong asked, noticing the look on his face as he hung up.

"Lukela wanted me to know that Kono is still on Maui. Aparently they made her get checked out at the hospital after she was finished giving her statement." Chin explained, knowing that the lab tech had a crush on his cousin.

"Hospital? Why? I thought she wasn't hurt in the B&E." Fong asked, trying to act casual and hide the concern in his voice. He didn't want Chin knowing he had a crush on the woman they were discussing.

"Apparently, the perp had thrown her down the stairs." Chin said with a ticked off look on his face.

"I didn't hear about that part." Fong said.

"Yeah, me either. Seems she left out that little detail."

Two hours later Fong had re-explained the evidence, Chin and Danny had run down a lead, and a perp named Jayco was in booking. But he was drunk, so they'd would have to wait till later to interrogate him. Chin decided to swing by Kono's on his way home, hoping she was back from Maui. He needed to see his cousin for himself.

Chin had just pulled up in front of Kono's house when his phone rang. It was the Steve, "Kelly." He answered.

"Since you're on-call and waiting for your perp to sober up, I'd like you to swing by Kono's place. I got a call that the hospital cleared her, but I'm giving her the rest of the day off. She was given a copy of her papers that need to go in her employee records. I'd like you to check on her and pick them up, since you'll be back here later." Steve requested.

"Good idea, Steve. I'll take care of it." Chin replied, walking up to Kono's door. He hung up and knocked, a smirk on his face that Steve hadn't even guessed he was already there.

Kono answered the door. She had one hand on her hip and the other holding her phone. "Sure, Steve. I'll give Chin the papers as soon as he gets here." She said, then hung up. "You break a few speed limits getting here, Cuz?" She asked with a smirk, moving out of the way for him to enter.

"Hey, did you paint in here? Nice color. Goes with the surf theme you've got going on." Chin said as he gestured to the surf board rack mounted on the wall, obviously ignoring her question.

"It's called aqua blue." She replied. "And don't think I didn't notice how you avoided answering my question."

"Well," He began, looking around the room a bit, but didn't get to finish.

"Checking up on me?" There was a playful tone in her voice.

"Maybe." He answered. She leveled him with a glare. "Okay, Cuz, maybe I needed to see you for myself."

"I'm okay, Cuz." She assured him. "You want some coffee?" She offered.

"Sure." He said, relieved that she hadn't kicked him out arleady. They were both family and ohana, but he knew she didn't care for the overprotectiveness.

Kono sat two cups on the kitchen table where they each took a seat. "Sorry I wasn't there earlier to help you guys on the case." She said.

Chin just shook his head as he swallowed and set the cup back down, "No big deal." He said. "I'm sure you're tired of explaining it, Cuz, but I'd like to know what happened." He requested.

FLASHBACK:

Kono was fast asleep in the master bedroom of her brother and sister-in-law's home. Unlike the guest room, it had a king size bed and she was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

It was two a.m. when their dog Shea jumped up on the bed and began nuzzling her. Kono quickly stirred and Shea jumped off the bed and went to the door, pacing back and forth. She immediately knew something was wrong and took her gun from the night stand and went to the bedroom door. She opened it quietly and listened. Her patience paid off as she heard a noise downstairs.

Kono quietly shut the door and grabbed her cell and called 911. After help was on the way, she opened the door again and quietly crept down the stairs, with Shea right on her heels. The stairs were 'L' shaped, and the landing, which had a small window overlooking the front porch, gave her a good vantage point into the living room. Someone was in there. She could tell it was a man and he looked familiar, but she couldn't make out any more than that in the dim light. Suddenly he made a move for the corner and she couldn't see him any more.

Kono made her way into the living room and yelled, "Five-0! Freeze!" as she pointed her gun and flashlight at the man trying to hide in the corner, between the couch and a bookshelf. "Mr. Porter?" Asked in surprise at seeing her brother's neighbor, but he didn't answer. The moment of silence was all she needed to hear someone coming up behind her, and that someone got a foot to the gut as she kicked back. This sent the second man to the ground as 'Mr. Porter' bolted from the corner. Kono tackled him to the ground and cuffed him to the coffee table as the second man ran upstairs. "If you wanna try and get away, you'll have to take the whole table with you. That is, if you can get past Shea." She told him. Shea growled at the man in agreement.

Kono headed for the stairs and the second perp. She stopped again at the landing to look around the corner, it was clear, and she cautiously continued up the steps. He had gone into the first bedroom. There were footprints on the carpeting, much too large to be hers.

She was about to enter when he came running out and tried to grab her gun. They struggled and she fell down the stairs. Her only thought was to hold onto her gun, no matter what.

She tumbled down to the landing where she slid across on her back till she slammed against the wall. He'd ran down the stairs right after her. She pointed her gun up at him, "Freeze!" She yelled. He did.

"I'm Five-0. I called 911 earlier and as you can tell by the sirens, the cops are here. Now back up! Keep your hands where I can see 'em. Keep going." She ordered him, and he wisely obeyed. When he'd backed up the stairs far enough, she slowly stood up and reached a hand behind her to unlatch the window. An officer parted the curtains and stuck his head in and kept the perp at gun point while she went around the corner to unlock the front door.

END FLASHBACK

"So all the time 'Mr. Porter' was playing the good Neighborhood Watch volunteer, he was really casing houses?" Chin asked the rhetorical question. Kono nodded in acknowledgement. "So who was the other perp and why'd they break in if you were there?"

"Porter's real name is Matthew Holmes, the other guy was his son Matt, Jr. After Tiko and Telitha left I moved my car into the garage for the night. When they didn't see it, they assumed I'd left, too."

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

I have been asked, repeatedly, for some KoVe shipping. So, there will be one more chapter to this, which will actually be a 2nd version for all you KoVe shippers out there. That said, I've gotta tell ya that I'm a Stath (Steve/Cath) fan, so that was kinda weird for me.

The 2nd version will be slightly longer, since it's easier to switch out Flack for Steve in a boyfriend role instead of for Chin in a cousin role.


	2. KoVe version

"On Call" version #2  
>This is for all you KoVe shippers out there.<p>

This version uses a longer piece of the original Flangell story, since it's easier to switch out Flack for Steve in a boyfriend role instead of for Chin in a cousin role.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Steve had just sent the suspect to booking and was looking forward to getting out of there. He turned off his computer before heading to the locker room. He was only on-call today and didn't have to be there unless something else came up. 'Although, if I wait a little longer I might get to see Kono when she comes in.' He thought to himself.

"Hey, McGarrett!" Sargeant Duke Lukela called out from near the glass doors while gesturing him over.

"Hey, Steve." Danny stopped him before he reached Lukela.

"What's up, Danny?" Steve asked.

"Have you seen Kono yet?" Danny asked and Steve shook his head.

"And you're not going to. At least not for a while." Lukela said, as he approached.

"Why's that?" They both asked, turning to him.

"She's hung up on a B&E right now." Lukela informed them.

"I didn't get a call for Five-o to investigante." Steve stated, "How many?" he asked.

"Zero. There were no homicides on this one, fortunately." Lukela replied.

"Then why is someone from Five-0 on a B&E call if there were no homicides involved?" Steve asked, seeking clarification.

"When she's the victim." Lukela explained, then raised a hand at noticing the other men's immediate reaction of concern. "She's okay. I just got a fax from the P.D. over on Maui. Apparently that's where Officer Kalakaua was last night. Here's the fax they sent over. Figured you'd want to read it for yourselves." He added, handing over the piece of paper.

Steve nodded, letting Danny take the fax. He would read the fax in a few minutes. First he went to the locker room and took out is phone.

"Kalakaua." She answered, not looking at the caller ID first.

"Hey, it's me." Steve answered back.

"I take it you've heard."

"Just found out. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm not finished here at the Queens P.D., so I can't talk right now. I'll call ya later, when I'm back."

They both hung up and Steve felt better having just heard her voice. His phone rang, it was dispatch, they had a call to go to. He'd have to read the fax later, or better yet, hear it from Kono herself.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Steve and Danny left the small mom & pop store quite frustrated. There were just not enough clues on this case to point him in any distinct direction.

What frustrated Steve even more was not having heard back from Kono yet. 'Surely she can't still be on Maui.' he thought to himself. His phone rang, it was Dispatch, there was another lead to follow up on before they stopped by the lab.

"Can you explain this in English for me, Charlie?" Steve requested, knowing full well that he knew full well that he didn't understand a word of the scientific termonology he'd used.

Fong laughed and started to explain again when Steve's phone rang. "Excuse me, Charlie. It's Lukela." He said. "McGarrett." He said, answering his cell, followed by, "Hmm, okay, why's that?"

"Everything okay?" Fong asked, noticing the look on his face as he hung up.

"Lukela wanted me to know that Kono is still on Maui. Aparently they made her get checked out at the hospital after she was finished giving her statement." Steve explained.

"Hospital? Why? I thought she wasn't hurt in the B&E." Fong asked.

"Apparently, the perp had thrown her down the stairs." Steve said with a ticked off look on his face.

"I didn't hear about that part."

"Yeah, me either. Seems she left out that little detail."

Two hours later Fong had re-explained the evidence, then they had run down a lead, and a perp named Jayco was in booking. But he was drunk, so they would have to wait till later to interrogate him.

Steve left HQ, deciding to swing by Kono's on his way home, hoping she was back from Maui. He needed to see her for himself.

Steve had just pulled up in front of Kono's house when his phone rang. It was the Danny, "Yeah, Danny." He answered.

"Hey, I wondered if you could swing by and check on Kono. I would do it myself, but I'm burried in paperwork here. Ya know, the paperwork you dumped on me, again. So I thought the least you could do, since I'm doing all the paperwork, again, was to check on Kono for us. With Chin off on his honeymoon, he'd expect us to take care of her." Danny ranted, and Steve had the visual of his hands waving all over the office as he talked.

"And?" Steve questioned. He could tell there was more that his partner had to say.

"Aaa-nd," He drug out, "if she gets ticked off at the overprotective thing, it will be you that comes in tomorrow with a black eye instead of me."

Steve smirked, "You're right." Steve agreed, he knew that Chin would expect at least that much of them. "I'll take care of it." He added.

"Just, uh, watch out for that roundhouse of hers." Danny warned before hanging up.

Kono answered the door a moment later, one hand on her hip and the other holding her phone. "Yeah, Danny. I'm back. Everything's fine." She said, winking at Steve before she hung up. "You break a few speed limits getting here?" She asked, moving out of the way for him to enter.

"I haven't been in your new place yet. It's nice and cozy." Steve said, ignoring her question.

"'Cozy?' Is that another word for 'small'?" Kono smirked and put her cell on the kitchen table.

"Well, if you're like me, you're rarely ever home, so what's it matter as long as you have a place to sleep?"

"True." She replied. "And don't think I didn't notice how you avoided answering my question."

"Well," He began, looking around the room a bit, but didn't get to finish.

"Checking up on me?" There was a playful tone in her voice.

"Maybe." He answered, moving closer. "Maybe I needed to see you for myself." His arm was now snaking around her waist, pulling her gently into an embrace and burrying his face in her hair. She could feel him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay, Steve." She told him, her head resting on his chest and her hands gently raking the back of his shirt as if she was soothing his worries over her. She could feel him nod. "You want some coffee?" She offered.

She felt him exhale another heavy sigh, as if he was finally convinced. "Sure." He finally said, releasing her, slowly and reluctantly.

Kono sat two cups on the kitchen table where they each took a seat. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier to help you guys on the case." She said.

Steve just shook his head as he swallowed and set the cup back down, "No big deal." He said.

"I should have been back in time to help." She explained in a low voice and dissappoined tone.

"I'm sure you're tired of explaining it, Kono, but I'd like to hear from you what happened." He requested.

FLASHBACK...

Kono was fast asleep in the master bedroom of her brother and sister-in-law's home. Unlike the guest room, it had a king size bed and she was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

It was two a.m. when their dog Shea jumped up on the bed and began nuzzling her. Kono quickly stirred and Shea jumped off the bed and went to the door, pacing back and forth. She immediately knew something was wrong and took her gun from the night stand and went to the bedroom door. She opened it quietly and listened. Her patience paid off as she heard a noise downstairs.

Kono quietly shut the door and grabbed her cell and called 911. After help was on the way, she opened the door again and quietly crept down the stairs, with Shea right on her heels. The stairs were 'L' shaped, and the landing, which had a small window overlooking the front porch, gave her a good vantage point into the living room. Someone was in there. She could tell it was a man and he looked familiar, but she couldn't make out any more than that in the dim light. Suddenly he made a move for the corner and she couldn't see him any more.

Kono made her way into the living room and yelled, "Five-0! Freeze!" as she pointed her gun and flashlight at the man trying to hide in the corner, between the couch and a bookshelf. "Mr. Porter?" Asked in surprise at seeing her brother's neighbor, but he didn't answer. The moment of silence was all she needed to hear someone coming up behind her, and that someone got a foot to the gut as she kicked back. This sent the second man to the ground as 'Mr. Porter' bolted from the corner. Kono tackled him to the ground and cuffed him to the coffee table as the second man ran upstairs. "If you wanna try and get away, you'll have to take the whole table with you. That is, if you can get past Shea." She told him. Shea growled at the man in agreement.

Kono headed for the stairs and the second perp. She stopped again at the landing to look around the corner, it was clear, and she cautiously continued up the steps. He had gone into the first bedroom. There were footprints on the carpeting, much too large to be hers.

She was about to enter when he came running out and tried to grab her gun. They struggled and she fell down the stairs. Her only thought was to hold onto her gun, no matter what.

She tumbled down to the landing where she slid across on her back till she slammed against the wall. He'd ran down the stairs right after her. She pointed her gun up at him, "Freeze!" She yelled. He did.

"I'm Five-0. I called 911 earlier and as you can tell by the sirens, the cops are here. Now back up! Keep your hands where I can see 'em. Keep going." She ordered him, and he wisely obeyed. When he'd backed up the stairs far enough, she slowly stood up and reached a hand behind her to unlatch the window. An officer parted the curtains and stuck his head in and kept the perp at gun point while she went around the corner to unlock the front door.

END FLASHBACK

"So all the time 'Mr. Porter' was playing good Neighborhood Watch volunteer, he was really casing the house?" Steve asked the rhetorical question. Kono nodded in acknowledgement. "So who was the other perp and why'd they break in if you were there?"

"Porter's real name is Matthew Holmes, the other guy was his son Matt, Jr. After Tiko and Teligha left I moved my car into the garage for the night. When they didn't see it, they assumed I had left, too." She explained, paused, then asked, "What are you doing?"

Steve had spent the last few minutes annoyed with the top button of his polo shirt. "Something's wrong with this button and it's annoying me."

"Let me see." She offered, moving around to his side of the table. Steve turned his chair to the side as Kono bent down to look at the offending button. She couldn't get a good view of what was wrong it it. "Here, put your knees together." She instructed, although she pushed them together herself before sitting down on them. Steve tipped his chin up for her to get a better view. "Now I see the problem. There's a thread from the button hole wrapped around the button." She fixed the problem and started to remove herself from his lap.

He thanked her, then quickly put a hand on her waist and asked, "Going somewhere?"

She looked up to see the mischevious grin on his face.

"I could stay here. If your legs can take it, that is." She said, returning his mischevious grin.

"I'm pretty sure my knees can handle all ninety-nine pounds of you." He watched her roll her eyes. "Besides, it's much easier to kiss you this way." He added as he put one hand behind her neck to pull her in.

Eventually their mutual need for oxygen was too great and they broke for air. Although very briefly. Their kisses were long and slow, and full of passion.

Kono's POV:  
>Mmmm, he's never kissed me quite like this before. Damn, he's good at this! I could get used to this kind of making out, that's for sure! Should I offer yet?<p>

Steve's POV:  
>Okay, so she does weigh a little more than ninety-nine pounds, but I won't tell her that. Damn, I haven't made out like this in a long time! I could get used to this again, but only with her. Mmmm, her hair smells good. I wonder if she'll offer.<p>

Another break for oxygen. Steve goes to speak, "Shh," Kono shushes him quietly, putting a finger to his lips, "we're not done yet." She adds initiating another deep and passionate kiss, then just as they pull apart he feels it... the light brush of her tongue against his upper lip where she quickly plants another tiny kiss. She pulls back and makes eye contact with him.

She had offered. He could kiss her that way if he wanted to. He had her permission now, should he chose to act on it.

Kono goes to speak, "Shh," Steve shushes her quietly, putting a finger to her lips, "still not done yet." He adds, then pulls her back in for another deep and passionate kiss until the sound of a phone interupted it.  
>"McGarrett." He answered in a polite tone that didn't match the irritated expression on his face. She knew he was on-call, that he'd have to leave. Duty was calling.<p>

THE END


End file.
